


By Actions Rather Than Words

by witchyboy



Series: By Actions Rather Than Words [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5926192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchyboy/pseuds/witchyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His face was flushed and John could see the small smile on his face, he reached up and traced his fingers over his lips before realizing how weird that was and pulled his hand away. "Fuck sorry..." </p><p>Alexander laughed and shook his head. "It's fine, John. So-uh... that just happened." </p><p>John had never seen Alexander so flustered before and it brought a smile to his face. "It did."</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Actions Rather Than Words

Laurens looked into the mirror at his reflection. His hair was pretty messed up from sleep, but fortunately it didn't look like a rats nest. He sighed quietly and tied it back. He splashed some water on his face in an attempt to wake himself up more. 

The man turned to look at the window, only to see that the snow had covered everything in a thin white blanket. The alert from his phone caused him to jump slightly, breaking the silence in his apartment. He unlocked his phone to see a text from his dear friend Hamilton. He smiled faintly, reading it quickly.

From Baby Girl: how difficult would it be to convince you to come over before the roads become too difficult to drive on?

To Baby Girl: hmmm not very 

John grinned, biting his lip and he leaned back against the wall of his bathroom to text Lafayette while he waited for Alexander's response.

To Tis I, The Frenchiest Fry: did you ever talk about that thing with alex? 

From Tis I, The Frenchiest Fry: you mean when you asked me to go boyfriend hunting? 

To Tis I, The Frenchiest Fry: thats not what i asked you ass 

From Tis I, The Frenchiest Fry: wasnt it though?

To Tis I, The Frenchiest Fry: ....fine. did you get the answer or not 

From Tis I, The Frenchiest Fry: i have. the real question is 'will you tell me the answer?' 

From Tis I, The Frenchiest Fry: no. no i will not, go talk to him yourself. 

To Tis I, The Frenchiest Fry: youre such a dick ): 

From Tis I, The Frenchiest Fry: ;) 

John rolled his eyes and sighed, sliding to the floor as he cradled his phone to his chest. The truth was he had pulled Lafayette to the side a few days ago to ask them to find out if he had a chance with his crush, Alexander. The man had laughed at him but promised to talk to Alex, John should have figured even if he had gotten an answer that the chances of him telling him were low. Suddenly his phone buzzed with a new text and he couldn't fight back the grin that crossed his lips. 

From Baby Girl: well then get that sweet ass of yours over here! 

The man just stared at the text, reading it over and over again as he tried to figure out if his friend had intended the underlying meaning of the message. 

To Baby Girl: im on my way

He sighed and stood, splashing water in his face once more before going to change out of his pj pants and put on actual clothes. It was about 15 minutes before he was ready to go. After having spent at least 10 of those minutes wrestling with his hair, he had finally managed to make it at least a little more presentable before he left his apartment building and began the short walk to the smaller man's apartment through the cold.

The shit-eating grin on his dear friend's face as he opened the door for Laurens when he had knocked upon arrival outside his apartment door about 15 minutes after leaving his own apartment was enough to put a smile on John's face. 

"John! Come on in, you must be freezing." 

His friend waved him in and stepped out of the doorway to give him room to enter and that was exactly what John did. He shrugged off his thick winter coat as he glanced around. As expected the small open floor apartment Hamilton kept was a mess. A few clothes were scattered around the living area and draped over his bed. The sheets hadn’t been made in days, and sitting in the sink, waiting to be cleaned and put away, were small mountains of dishes. 

However, it was not the worst he had ever seen the apartment, his desk area, which was placed in the corner in front of a window that looked out on the busy street below, was covered in loose sheets of papers and open spiral-bound notebooks that John could see were covered in Alexander's crisp, cursive writing. Stacks of books lined the walls beside the desk, some were sitting open on top of the piles of papers. He smiled at the comfort being in Alexander's apartment had always brought him, it always somehow managed to feel more like home than his own apartment did, and went to hang his jacket on the nearby coat rack before turning back to the man.

"So did you have any ideas for what we should do?" 

Alexander laughed and blushed slightly, looking at the ground as he reached up to rub the back of his neck. 

"No. Not particularly, I just wanted to hang out, and possibly let the snow trap you here for the weekend?" 

John smiled and chuckled, nodding. "I can do that." 

The smile that Alexander made when he said that made his heart skip a beat. His smile just totally made John fall apart, his real one, not the smile he forced onto his face when he was trying to be polite during a conversation. 

"How about we start with a movie?" John suggested. 

Alex nodded and dragged the man over to the couch, picking up a few pieces of clothing and throwing them into the laundry basket by his bed. John bit his lip, unable to help himself as his eyes dropped to look at shorter man's bloody perfect ass. His face flushed as he tore his eyes away just as Alexander turned back to him, he flopped down on the couch and reached for the blankets he knew Alex kept in a shelf under the table beside the couch. 

As Alex settled down beside him, John kicked off his shoes and moved to his usual spot pressed against his side, Alex's arm draped over his shoulders and he smiled softly to himself as he nuzzled closer. Alexander seemed to have no problem with this so he figured why the fuck not. John draped a blanket over their laps and curled up under it, nuzzling into his lap and pulling the blanket up under his chin. 

He heard a soft chuckle from over him and looked up to find Alexander looking down at him, grinning. 

"...whaattt?" John mumbled, blushing slightly. His voice was muffled through the blanket over his mouth. 

"Nothing, John." 

"uuuggghhhhh." John whined and began to press his face into his shoulder, nudging him. "Just put on a movie you giant nerd." 

"Well what do you want to watch?" 

John shrugged and pulled the blanket tighter around himself. "Anything you want." 

"That is so helpful, John. Whatever would I do without you?" 

"Work yourself to death probably." John poked him, causing the man to jerk away with a sharp laugh. 

John grinned, looking up at him with a smirk and Alexander's eyes widened. "No. Don't you dare." 

"Too late!" John grinned and started to tickle his sides. The man yelped and curled up, laughing as he tried to smack his hands away. "N-noooo! Stoooppp!" Alex laughed, writhing under his touch. 

As he writhed, John got tangled in the blanket and that resulted in him getting caught and stumbling, falling off the couch in the process. He yelped and clung onto Alexander, dragging the smaller male down on top of him. 

Naturally, the position they landed in had Alexander pressed flush against him, his thighs boxing John's hips and he ended up holding himself up, his forearms on either side of his head. John's face turned bright red as he looked up to find his lips, centimeters away from Alex's own. 

John didn't realize he was staring at the man’s lips until he heard him say. "John. John you okay? Did I hurt you?" 

His blush darkened and his eyes flicked up to meet Alexander's gaze as he mumbled. "No...I'm fine." John couldn't recognize his expression and he bit his lip, he was trying not to read too far into the fact that neither of them had started to pull away. It wasn't until he thought he saw Alexander flick his gaze down to his lips that he felt his heart skip a beat. 

"Alex I-.." He started, at the exact same time as the man above him asked. "Can I kiss you?" 

John's eyes widened and he was running the few words through his mind again, trying to convince himself that he had actually heard what he thought he did. Alex blushed and looked away, starting to pull off him. "Fuck-..sorry. Pretend I didn't say anything." 

"Alex wait-" John grabbed his arm and hesitated before saying. "Yes. You can kiss me." Alex just looked at him quietly, like he wanted to do something but there was that hesitation that he was scared John wouldn't want him to so John was the one who leaned forward first. 

He heard Alexander suck in a soft breath as their lips met and it took another moment for the man to kiss him back. John relaxed against him as Alexander began to work their lips together, letting his eyes fall shut and fighting off the grin threatening to plant itself on his face. They broke the kiss after a moment and Alexander pushed John down onto his back again, resting his head against John's. A smile worked its way onto his face as they rested against each other, lips parted and he immediately kissed back as Alexander kissed him again. 

The smaller man brought a hand up to cup his cheek, tracing his thumb back and forth over his cheekbone. This was better than he ever could have imagined...not that imagining how Alexander's lips felt against his own was something that happened regularly...who was he kidding. The thought had run through his mind since the first time he had ever met the man. 

John wrapped his arms around Alexander's neck and pressed closer, smiling against his lips as he felt Alexander flush against him. Soon they had to break the kiss, John panted lightly and let his head fall back against the floor. 

He could feel Alexander looking down at him and he slowly opened his eyes to meet his gaze. The man's hair was a mess as Johns fingers had been running through it and his soft lips were parted as the man panted. His face was flushed and John could see the small smile on his face, he reached up and traced his fingers over his lips before realizing how weird that was and pulled his hand away. "Fuck sorry..." 

Alexander laughed and shook his head. "It's fine, John. So-uh... that just happened." 

John had never seen Alexander so flustered before and it brought a smile to his face. "It did." 

"John I-...I really like you." The man said quietly, blushing faintly. He couldn't help chuckling softly and he nodded, mumbling. "I like you too, Alexander." 

"Really? I mean yes, I can imagine you like me to some extent as you had allowed me to kiss you but-" 

"Alexander." The man was obviously embarrassed so John took some pity on him and cut him off, he couldn't help it as his heart began to beat faster in his chest. "What are you trying to say?" 

"I'm trying to say I'd like to possibly try being your boyfriend....that is if you want that, I wouldn't want you to feel pressured..." 

"I'd love that, Alexander." John grinned and reached up to cup his cheeks, pulling him down into another kiss. 

The man could feel Alexander's smile against his lips as they kissed and pulled him closer, sliding his hands up his back to tangle in his hair and scratch his scalp, pulling a groan from the man above him. 

After a while he broke the kiss once more and, with a small smile, kissed the tip of his nose before saying. "So how about that movie?" 

Alexander smiled and nodded, starting to move off of him and stand. Reaching down, he took John's hands and pulled him to his feet. John pressed against him, wrapping his arms around the shorter man's waist and kissing the top of his head. John chuckled as Alexander pressed his face into the crook of his neck and nuzzled as he wrapped his arms around him and mumbled. "This was not what I was expecting to happen when you came over." 

"I would hope that doesn't mean you're complaining it did.." John teased lightly, running his fingers through the man's hair and scratching his scalp in a way that practically had the Hamilton purring. 

"No! Of course I'm not complaining, John." 

"I know. I know, baby girl." John smiled down at him, noting the way Alexander’s face flushed at the name, and walked them back until his knees hit the couch. Once he managed to pry Alexander off of him, only tickling him a little in the process, he dropped down onto the couch and reached for the remote. Alexander curled up beside him, his head in John's lap. John's hand made it into his hair once more and he continued playing with it, sighing happily as he scrolled through netflix and listened as Alexander began to go on about a show he had begun watching recently.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing Hamilton and i can only hope that i havent totally messed up the charaters.


End file.
